Death Angel X Devil
by vdaymassacre
Summary: Does that make a difference? Yaoi Warning. 'Nuff said.


**Death Angel ~X~ Devil**

Feared throughout battlefronts worldwide, respected by my comrades in the military, the very mention of my name strikes fear onto those who hear it, but I never really thought that only one person—this guy, sees through my weaknesses, and made me remember that I'm just like any other human, and I have the all the right and freedom to make choices, to live, and to love despite of the what seemed endless impossibilities. He made me realize a lot of things—being myself. I don't need to look and act like I'm the world-renowned "White Angel Of Death" and live up with the moniker all the time, hell, it's hard to play _kayfabe*_ when other people see you as tough, you know, but it was only with him that I get the chance to show the real me—and only the both of us know what each other's _other _side is. When he met me, he also had the chance to show his softer side, a feat that no one else would see except when there's only the two of us.

Actually, he was one of my subjects. After finding something in that dig in Siberia, the major called me out immediately to do a one-man mission to Japan regarding that thing, with me being one of their best soldiers—boasting aside. I have a reputation to hold up, and being somebody else is the price you pay. Along with some other officials we had a meeting in the briefing room, and there were four people in the screen. The major explained that they have these "genes", which would be the main reason of my mission. I had to extract information about those genes and come back to Russia with it. What a thing… I wondered why do they have to care. We were there digging up to preserve the Motherland's ecological system anyway, what if that thing was a nuclear bomb that instead of saving my country we would ruin it instead? But anyways, I have no idea how did they come up with these people which he said was connected to the thing we found. Even though I still needed to know more about these people, but I guess it's all up for me to find out. I nodded silently and the officials shook my hand. I told them that I needed to stay in the room for a moment to transfer the files into my palmtop computer—very handy if you may ask. I can't possibly close an eyelid at night without it. As they left the room, I started connecting my palmtop's cable to the desktop computer and transferred all the files that I needed into my little gadget. I drummed my fingers on the table as I stared as the pictures, just to get perfect recognition of each in case I see one of them at the tournament. But then for some reason, my eyes were drawn to this one guy. I'm not really sure why of all the people in the screen my eyes narrowed down to him, but he seemed to be staring at me in his picture. There was a girl named "Kazama, Asuka" as stated at the bottom of her picture, she was pretty, but oddly enough I didn't find her amusing. There was also a young man whose name was "Kazama, Jin", probably a close relative of Asuka. He was kind of alluring, but not enough to impress me, nor did the old fart named "Mishima, Heihachi", not that guy, hell no.

Backtracking a little, I wonder why did I refer to the young man as _alluring_, the word

kind of implying "handsome" or something. I shook my head to shut off the thought. I forgot all about it a long time ago, and I have to be straight- I had to, because I was forced by my father to become one, being a five-star general and all. He wouldn't want his only child to fall into confusion of his sexuality, being his only hope of spreading our family's DNA. I thought it was only an issue because I was in the stage of puberty that time, but what the hell—it didn't go away until now. When I was about to graduate senior high school he found out that I had a relationship with another guy, so he brought me to military school, being his only son, just as he planned way before I was even born. As I got up in the top list of the class, I forgot having relationships with guys, and one of the girls in the class became my girlfriend. We eventually broke up after only three months and then there was nothing after that, she almost killed herself when things didn't work out between us anymore. I didn't feel that she was the one for me. And then I focused on my career, a move which I think paid off. When my ex- bf found out that I had to be taken away like some damsel he told me he was just playing with me because I looked like a girl. Who looks like a girl now, bitch? I heard that the guy was forced to marry some rich old hag to support himself. Tough shit. But this Kazuya guy, who despite the scars on his face (I have facial scars too, thanks to numerous battles) still looks really good, knocked me over. Damn him a million times. I was twenty-six, and I wasn't sure about his age, because it read "49 (technically)" on his data. What the fuck? What was that supposed to mean? Was he a robot or something? The major didn't tell me anything about this piece of unusual information. It really gave me weird vibes about this man, but I still have to meet him nevertheless—weird or not weird and come back here as soon as I could. The next day I packed my stuff and boarded the plane to Tokyo. It was my first time to go there, but my pale, stoic, gothy face never showed an emotion of excitement, though deep inside my heart was leaping with it. And because of these static features a lot of people accuse me of being one of those Goth / emo kids. Like I give a damn fuck at what they think about me. After what seemed like an endless flight my feet finally touched Japanese soil. I wanted to crash in the hotel immediately. Early morning drills always drain the shit out of me, and all I wanted to do was sleep before I begin another set of workouts and trainings. And so that's what I did, but way before I even flag a taxi this silver-haired jerk ran towards it with some blonde woman and rode it. Ah, fucking shit, I repeatedly cursed and swore inside my mind as I scratched my brow. I'm dead tired and the last thing I wanna do was stay in this goddamned airport. Damn that freaking couple, if I only had the mood I'm going to pull them out of the cab and jump in myself, even if that meant fighting both of them. (I knew they were contestants at the tournament when I overheard them talking a while ago) but I sighed heavily and let it go in the name of discipline. After about five minutes which seemed like an hour, I flagged a cab and told him to go straight to the hotel which was exclusive for the competitors of the tournament. The hotel was really fancy, and I was informed back in Russia that it was one of the Mishimas' property. Damn, if one of them was my friend, I would ask him to buy me fancy stuff everyday. I laughed inside at my little daydream because it was that impossible to happen. Or so I thought.

***

After checking in and getting a room–which was awesome by the way, I took off some clothes and fell onto bed. I would fix my other belongings later. It had to be a long month.

***

I woke up to the sound of knocks on my door. I warily got up, rubbing my eyes and walking over to the door to see who the hell was disturbing my sleep. I peeked at the viewing hole and saw a man dressed in a black suit. He reminded me of those guys from the "Men In Black" movie. He seemed to have some sort of envelope in his hand as he proceeded to knock some more. I opened the door and he immediately shoved the envelope into my hands.

"The boss will hold an acquaintance party at exactly eight o'clock tonight. Wear your Sunday best and don't be late. Everyone should also attend, no excuses. The boss hates that." And without any further sentence he walked away. I'm not really sure who among the Mishimas is the boss. They all seem to look nosy to me.

"Jerk." I muttered to myself as I closed the door and propped my ass back to bed. I opened the envelope and it had an invitation card that told all about the party tonight. Good thing I brought along some casual clothing besides my uniform just in case these things happen. Way to go me. It was already six thirty in the evening so I decided to tidy myself up. Took a shower, removed stray hairs here and there, and did what a hygienic man should do. I never wanted to smell like that overly huge guy back at the airport. He smelled like barf and pizza which was masked by his stinky perfume. The worst smell a person could have ever imagined. Plus his body looked like it was pumped with a hundred gallons of steroid. After washing up I decided to put on black trousers, a red shirt, and black suit. I don't want to wear a necktie anymore, it has been choking me ever since I joined in the ranks in the special ops. After putting some gel on my hair and mussing it a little, I was ready to roll. I didn't make my usual hairdo -the half ponytail- anymore because it makes me sick to see myself look like that every single day. At least I got an excuse to look different even just for tonight. I planned to walk around the area before the party started, just to get a good feel around the place. And so I locked the door and proceeded on to walking around outside. I went to the terrace to catch some fresh air. There were some fighters chatting with each other. Even though I admit I'm very antisocial, I wished I had talked to someone else to at least get a little information about the Mishimas. Yes, it was all business, baby. Until I saw four teenage girls gossiping over something while glancing over at me. Must've been scared out of their wits. But the blonde one with the long hair giggled along with the other girls. Cheerleader bitches, god why do they have to be everywhere!? And why the fuck do they have to look at me like they're going to eat me? That's it, I can't stand these sluts, so I walked past by them and heard the Asian girl whisper "he's cute!" to the other. Good girls, they were ogling me after all. I went down the hall with my mind flying off somewhere because it was the first time teenage girls showed any admiration to me instead of looking away in fear. Idiots. Those other bitches would normally say "he's scary" or "he's turning me on but he looks like Marilyn Manson" and I hate it. I mean—seriously, why Marilyn Manson? I was also thinking about that Kazuya guy. He looked tough, and I wondered how it would feel fighting him. Would I stand a chance? And as if fate was playing with me some dumbass spilled jelly beans on the floor and I hadn't noticed them. Nice eyesight, Sergei. And so with all those fucking jelly beans rolling on the floor I fell on my ass. Good thing there was only three of us; the numbnut who spilled the jelly beans, this one guy with the parted hair looking at the window with his back turned (fortunately), an d me. Goddamnit why does it have to happen here and where on earth does this dumbass get the nerve to laugh at me? He snorted as he laughed like the retard that he is before running back to the back of the hall. When did he escape from the asylum and why does this other guy not paying any attention? As I turned to stand up the guy with the parted hair extended his hand to me.

"I'm sorry about him, I told him to stay in his room but he was too noisy I had to let him out. One of the bodyguards' brother, by the way." He said with a heavy Asian accent while extending his hand. I cursed inside my mind. What does he think of me? An old woman? The hell I need his help. You should've killed that retard instead because I heard your clan is notoriously known as the most evil anyway. So I nudged his hand away and stood up by myself, grunting. His relaxed face turned into a scowl as I stood up to face him. "You don't have to do that if you don't need any help. By the way, I'm Kazuya Mishima. I didn't hear your name?"

God, I should've known that this Kazuya Mishima was an asshole! Does he really expect me to introduce myself that way? Besides, I didn't recognize him right away because I didn't notice his scars and he had this pointy hairstyle in that picture that I got from HQ. I guess it runs in their family because even the other two guys had the same pointy hairs. This guy needs to work out on his social skills too. His name didn't ring a bell anymore, it didn't matter if he was—oh wait, he _was_ my subject! My goal! One of the reasons I was here! So after contemplating on that thought I hesitantly reached out my hand to him and shook it. "Sorry about a while ago. I'm Sergei Dragunov." If I told him that I'm with the Russian special ops, he would keep his guard up and tell me nothing. Besides, he would know when he sees me in uniform anyway. I just have to have this guy's trust at least for now. "Nice to meet you, but you seem to have some sort of eye problem or something." He said. I don't know if it was an insult or just a plain question out of concern so I didn't answer immediately. "Or are you just plain dumb to not notice the candy…" That's it, my blood shot up to boiling point. He really is a confirmed asshole. Once again, I don't wanna mess with someone tonight, not in my first night here in Tokyo, so I decided to let it slide—again.

"Fuck you." I whispered as I walked away from him. Suddenly I don't have the mood to go on with this mission anymore, but I'm not giving up just because of some rich bastard. I'm going to get back at him some other time. I laughed maniacally inside at the thought of crucifying him. But when I turned to look back at him he did the most unusual thing I expected him to do; he winked at me. How dare him to make fun of me. I wanted to tackle him right then and there and beat him to a bloody pulp. But instead, I strode angry steps toward him and confronted him straight to the face. He was just about as tall as me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I shouted at him without giving a single damn if anyone hears me.

"How about you? What's your problem?" He fired the question back while still holding on to his finesse, and those things pissed me off to no end. I hate it that much that I bitch slapped my ex-girlfriend in military school for even trying to do that. I lunged at him and drove him to the ground, aiming my fist at his jaw, screw the information, there are three other people to get it from. I wanted to knock him out cold. I threw in my first punch, but he blocked it with ease. He held both of my wrists and pinned me to the ground instead. Fuck me sideways, I hate the feeling right now, and why do I feel so weak?

"You're ruining your beauty." That was all he said as he let go of me and stood up. After that, the little shit walked away like nothing ever happened. The only good thing was no one came to see our fight, like he talked everyone not to come here. As I dusted myself off and peeled myself off the floor, his last words trailed in my mind.

"_You're ruining your beauty."_ I should have known that this guy was swinging both ways. Pulling out my palmtop from my pocket just to make sure, I re-read his data. It said that his partner, a woman named Jun Kazama, was missing and is considered deceased. They had a son which was the one called Jin. I think I'm going to find and interrogate this son instead of his bastard father. I just hope he speaks English and he didn't get his dad's arrogance. After heaving with deep inhales and exhales to relax myself a bit, I finally went down to the lobby and hoped no one knew about my little encounter with Kazuya. Never in my life have I felt so weak. I usually knock my opponents out cold in a matter of seconds, but his grip a while ago sent shockwaves all throughout my body, weakening me. I felt like a total faggot again just like before, and I hated it.

After giving myself some more breathing space, I entered the big function room where the party was being held. It was already eight o'clock sharp so the guests were pouring in non-stop, and I was one of them. I found an empty table not too far from the stage. I think it was a good spot. I noticed the group of cheerleader sluts from a while ago looking at me again. I think one of them said "I wanna sit with him" while jumping up and down, but one of them said she already found a good spot where they can see all the boys. That was a good thing because I would just kick them away anyway.

Suddenly the lights went dim and the announcer stepped onto the stage. He had silver hair, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't the guy back at the airport. He looked Chinese. After introducing himself as Lee Chaolan, he welcomed everybody and said a few words about the tournament. After finishing off his little speech, he introduced the next speaker, Heihachi Mishima, and he called him "father". What the hell? I'm now confused. And as if hearing my mind, a familiar voice spoke. "He's my adopted little brother." I turned around and saw who I thought it was. I only helplessly muttered "Oh…" and then I pretended to turn my attention back to the stage.

"Hello. Mind if I share this seat with you? The others are already taken." Kazuya asked. Man, I really felt awful around him. He acted like nothing happened between us a while ago! I think someone matched my being stoic. After rummaging my brain for some answers I finally said "sure" half-heartedly. I didn't want that to come out, but what the hell, he's already comforting himself in his seat. It would be rude if I tell him to find another one because I still have my manners.

"Is something wrong?" He asked when he noticed me staring at him. Fuck! I was actually _staring _at him! What the hell is wrong with me?! And why the hell was I staring at him anyway? "Uh… nothing… sorry."

I can figure out a smile creep onto his face as he shook his head and looked back at the stage. I wonder what he meant by that cocky smile and that shaking of his head. He's really getting into my nerves! As soon as the fighting starts and I get the chance to get a match with this guy I am so totally going to knock the living daylights out of him— that is after I milk him the information that I need. I don't need to win this stupid tournament anyway, but the prize money was tempting. If I win, I would quit the ops and go somewhere else, ah, what happens, happens I guess. Good luck me.

The speeches finished. I guess I'm just used to it because of my being in the military— I had to suffer long meetings and speeches from officials or presidents, etc. and I became immune to it. The others were either yawning, stretching, sleeping or talking to each other, If they had been in my shoes, the general would've given them a thousand push -ups. After that the waiters started serving the food, then the festivities began. The hell with the dancing. I would drink myself to sleep tonight, hell… that's what I usually do when I'm not in combat anyway. And so the night went by like that, I even thought I saw two guys making out in the dark, but probably I'm just seeing things because I was drunk after downing three bottles of vodka. I think that's how tough my liver is. I could go on and on through the night with the drinking, but I can still control myself a little after three bottles, and I wanted it to stay like that because I'm not in my own home. I need to be sober tomorrow to start my training. I decided not to finish the rest of the party and get back to my room to have some rest, but when I dug my pockets, I couldn't find my keys! I think I left them in my room. You could only imagine the horror in my face—if only it can show any human emotion. I desperately tried to walk myself out of the door before I pass out. I need to find a way to get back to my room. But it feels like some weird power forced my sight to grow dim and blurry, and I felt my eyelids shutting down by themselves. I don't usually get this drunk after just three bottles, but it was happening now, and I have to stay awake, but I'm failing at it. After a few seconds, just before passing out I felt someone in back preventing me from falling, then everything totally went black.

I woke up the next day to a beam of sunlight to my eyes. Damn I hate the sun, especially in the morning—which explains why I'm pale. My suit was off and my shit was half-unbuttoned, but the worse thing is, I'm lying on somebody else's bed! Who the hell would take me here? If I find out that it was one of those girls I'm really going to hang each of them inverted on the top of this building. Before I can even fully open my eyes a pounding headache prevented me from doing it. I opened them a little just to get a glimpse of the person who owns this room. It was large and it looked special. I can tell that the one who resides in it is no ordinary person, and I was right. When I turned my head to the side I saw Kazuya sitting on the couch beside the bed, his hair still undone and wearing his preppy morning clothes.

"Good morning. Slept well?" He asked casually as soon as he saw me move. I almost jumped out of bed but my headache is giving me a hard time to do anything, even moving a finger. I just grunted and closed my eyes again in dismay.

"Asshole." I grunted.

"How grateful. You were too drunk to even stand up last night, I saw it." He said like I asked for his help. But I think it would be better for him to get me than those girls. Who knows? They might take turns raping me.

I felt the cushions weighted down by Kazuya. His scent was familiar so I knew it was him even with my eyes closed. "Don't worry, I slept on the couch last night."

Now he's playing hero. "Why did you bring me here?" I croaked.

"Where do you want me to bring you? I can't possibly let you sleep on the floor of that room." He replied. Nice point. At least he showed some concern.

"Why is my shirt unbuttoned?" I asked again suspiciously.

"I'm sorry. I just had one of the maids wipe you up so that you can feel better—at least."

Thank god it wasn't him who took the chance.

"Out of all the people, it was you… the heir of the Mishimas. I apologize for all the trouble." I felt defeated saying that. Now I had to come clean in front of him so suddenly. My pride paved its way for humility. True, he was a jerk, but at least he didn't let me stay there at the party long enough for me to embarrass myself. I tried to stand up with eyes half-open, but his hand pushed me in the chest back down to bed.

"What are you doing? I have to go, I got my own business to take care of. Besides, I might be getting in your way."

"Relax. You don't look so well. You can stay until you feel better. I'm not that evil to not share my room—except if you're Lee." His voice sounded sincere, so I decided to lie back down again.

"What of Lee?" I asked. It was the first time I tried striking up a little conversation because I hated talking.

"I hate him. He always got in my way. Everytime. That homo."

Did I just hear him right? Lee was a homo? That explains his movements. Hey, I swing both ways too, Kazuya. Would you hang me by the neck? I laughed weakly at his statement. After a few minutes of silence, I saw Kazuya snoozing off beside me. His face looked tired. Who knew he was such an angel when he slept— and I mean that seriously. I chuckled silently as I dozed off to sleep as well. He actually looked cute. Not long after I was starting to fall asleep myself, I heard loud steps that ended at the foot of the bed. Suddenly, a voice started screaming in anger. "Who the hell is this, Kazuya?! Wake up!"

With my headache subsiding I jolted awake and sat up while scanning the room for danger, but there stood Lee just like who Kazuya was speaking of a while ago, pointing his index finger at me and looking at him who was now also wide awake and fuming with anger. If those eyes had fire in them it would've burned two nice holes in Lee's face.

"What do you care? And what the hell are you dong here?" Kazuya growled.

"And what the hell is he doing here? I see you had someone to play with last night." Oh great. Now his little homosexual of a foster brother is accusing me of sleeping with Kazuya last night. Where have I put myself into?

"Hey, before you blow up into tiny little pieces I didn't sleep with your brother." I said bluntly.

"You better shut up when I ain't talking to you!!" Lee screamed. I wanted to punch him square in the jaw, but I think Kazuya did that for me. Lee was on the floor, caressing his face.

"You want an explanation, my foolish little brother? I brought him here because he was too drunk last night, and I don't know where his room is. You wanna know why? Because I'm not the heartless bastard that you and father and my son thinks of. Now if you still have that big crush on me forget it because I hate you this much." He said _"this much" _with his middle finger raised. He looked cool with it, but I'm still trapped between their family feud.

"And I don't come easy and fuck someone else just like what you do." He continued.

"You're going to regret what you did to me!" Lee cursed as he tried to stand up.

"Like you saw me regret anything my entire life. Now get your ass out of here and learn how to knock, bitch ass."

It was my first time to hear Kazuya say that many words, because he doesn't seem like the type to trash talk his way out of things, but damn his mouth was something else. Lee just stared angrily at his brother, then looked at me fiercely. He looked embarrassed at what Kazuya had just told about him. If he wanted to fight me, I wouldn't back down, but all he did was stomp out of the room, slamming the door angrily behind him.

"That explains why I hate him. He's worse than a bitch."

"I see."

Kazuya sat down beside me on the bed, sighing deeply. Then he turned his head to look at me. I was so surprised I couldn't move a muscle. My eyes were glued onto his, and this is actually where I first saw his right eye, it didn't look clear in the pictures, and it was normal when we had that little fight in the hall. It was unusual. Maybe it's the work of those "genes". Those eyes held a lot of emotion, unlike mine who held nothing but coldness, guess that's what makes them pale blue.

"I'm sorry for all the words he told you." He apologized.

"Oh, don't mind it, it was only—" before I could finish talking his hands were touching my face. Those hands were warm, and no matter how much I tried to snap out of it and punch him in the gut my body froze, like it was reacting to his touch which felt static. It seemed like his hands took away every ounce of headache I was feeling a while ago. Funny, I'm actually having an affair with one of my subjects, like a super spy disguised as the enemy boss' lover. It felt like I was only dreaming. His eyes again—they stared at me like I'm the only human being left in this planet. He leaned forward and whispered something. "Truth is… I really like you."

I wanted to lunge at him, but still my body isn't cooperating.

"When I first saw you from the balcony…" he said while running his thumb over my lips. It was electrifying. He must have been talking about the time when I first stepped inside their hotel. Why didn't I notice him up there. I hate it when my body shuts down.

"And last night, you were beautiful… screw Lee and his little fantasies." And with that, he slowly planted his lips on mine. I guess it was the flow of emotions, so I went along with the kiss. It was passionate and felt like it wasn't out of lust… like he was reserving that kiss for another someone that would come to his life. Yet, I'm still afraid that it would be me. But it seemed like it was the best kiss I ever had in my life. Not even my ex-girlfriend can kiss me like this, and he seemed to have forgotten about his own girlfriend too. He suddenly grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled it down so that he can continue down to my neck while unbuttoning my shirt, but I thought of my mission, and my purpose of being here. I needed to be as tough and as manly as I could. If I come out like this, the SPETSNAZ would kick me out, my family would disown me, and destiny would drop its pants and shit on my life, so I pulled away. His kiss still emanating from my mind I still had goose bumps. He's confusing me even more.

"I have to go." I said with a hint of disappointment as I pushed him away. I knew he had to stand by his guns too and hold up to his own reputation just like me, so I ran to the door and shut it. I wonder how he reacted. After that, I never wanted to see him again. Maybe he was just playing with me, just like from my previous relationship. But I didn't look like a girl anymore with this new buff body. I had to be disgusted at my own actions, and it was all my fault because I was such an idiot to make out with him. Now I had to go down to the lobby and ask for my room's spare key and sort everything out. Jeez, who knows who I might bump into and I look like trash with my hair all messed up and my shirt unbuttoned. If Lee sees me, he would probably cry and run like a girl, because I am the proof that his brother hates him _that_ much.

I went to the men's room first to fix myself, and unfortunately there was another guy inside. He looked American and he had skyscraper hair—which looked ridiculous by the way. He nudged me in the side and grinned.

"Heh, looks like I got myself a player right here, eh? Who's that lucky lady you bagged in last night? Oh wait do you even speak English?" He must've thought I slept with some woman. Would you kick my ass if I tell you that I made out with one of the Mishima heirs a while ago? "Huh? No, you're grossly mistaken. I was drunk from the party last night and fell asleep outside the hotel." Lame excuse, but he looked stupid so I think he would buy it.

"Oh, I see. I was about to get jealous. Name's Paul Phoenix, I hail from San Francisco, baby, yeah! That's where you can see the greatest sunshine and the Golden Gate Bridge, and it's good that you speak the universal language." He boasted like I care. If that's where the sun shines a lot, I have to stay away from that city because I hate the sun.

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Sergei Dragunov, I'm from Russia."

He snickered at my name. Yeah, I know, every foreigner I meet makes fun of my name because of how you pronounce it. And I get pissed when these stupid-asses misspell it as _Sergay _or _Sirgay_. It doesn't matter if it was intentional or not, it still comes out as annoying anyway. Curse those people to hell. And one of them would be this guy, Paul Phoenix. I looked at him funny as he broke into uncontrollable laughter, tears almost welling up his eyes. His wrinkles were lining up most of his face. A desperate, single old man with stupid hair, he should laugh at himself for even looking like that.

"I- I'm sorry, man, Ser—AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He choked between words. I shook my head and continued fixing myself up. It was a very shallow thing to be made fun of.

"I mean… c'mon, man! Why did your parents name you like that!?" He continued as he wiped his tears with his forearm.

"Because I had the most stupid hair in town." I snapped, just to shut him up, and went out. I guess it worked, because I saw him frowning at himself in the mirror.

I called for an elevator, praying that I wouldn't encounter Lee inside and on the way down. I hope he threw himself down to his bed and cried all day like a teenage gil being disciplined by her father. It was a smooth sail. The heavens have heard my prayers. Most people inside were staff of the hotel, and some were just plain visitors. I wonder where the other fighters are?

When I reached the lobby, I quickly went over to the check-in counter to ask for my spare key. "Excuse me, I lost my key last night and I couldn't get in my room." I said politely. "Oh, I think I can help you with that, sir…" the receptionist smiled as she handed me the key. She smiled again tightly behind bleached teeth. "Anything else I can do for you, sir?" she asked. "This would be all, thank you." I said sternly and went off quickly, calling for an elevator to get me in my floor. I need to hope that no one sees me again. On my way to the lift I bumped into Paul. I thought he was going to confront me for what happened a while ago.

"Hey, d'you really think I look crazy with this hair?" He asked suddenly. I don't want arguments and too much talking anymore so I lied to him. "I think it looks okay, it's your own style anyway."

"So you didn't mean what you said a while ago?"

"Uh… not really." I lied.

"Great! Thanks man! Sorry for making fun of your name. But I'll call you 'Serge' instead if that's okay."

I nodded. Fine with me, if that's what makes him happy. As long as I didn't see or talk with this big numbnut again it's okay. He waved goodbye and left, much to my relief. But I still need to ride the elevator to my room in the 10th floor. I kept my fingers crossed inside my right pocket, but this time I wasn't so lucky. When the elevator door opened, Kazuya was standing inside, like he knew it was me who called for it. He already had that pointy hair and purple tux. He kept a devilish grin on his face, and it sent shivers down my spine. Why does he have that kind of reaction on his face? He was so gentle a while ago. As I tried to get in along with the other fighters he suddenly stepped forward, much to the other fighters' surprise, and grabbed me by the arm to the other elevator going up. Those people turned to look at the small commotion he was making because I was struggling from his firm grip.

"Let go of me, motherfucker!" I hissed.

"What did that guy do?" "Did he had a fight with Mr. Mishima?" "That guy's very unlucky to have met Kazuya." "Not so tough after all…" Came different reactions from the small crowd that had gathered up inside the lift I was supposed to go in. I really wanted to beat them down one by one. I was about to shout at him but he suddenly shut me up by covering my mouth with his hand. He entered some numbers to the other elevator and pushed me in like I was his captive. That lift seemed to be exclusive for the hotel owners only. The spectators just kept gawking at us.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" I asked him angrily.

"Do you really think I'll let you walk away from me just like that? That's just rude." He scowled, as the elevator doors closed in behind us. His right was eye glowing an even brighter red, and his fangs baring a little. I now understand what his bloodline is all about. I've never felt this scared before, even his presence was overpowering. His face was like that of the devil that he is, and he pushed me against the wall of the elevator to the 200th floor. A lot of things might happen on the way up because no one else can call this lift.

"Let me go you evil bastard!" I shouted.

"Never." He said as he aimed his open mouth to my neck. I felt two sharp fangs sink in my flesh immediately. The pain was almost unbearable I moaned in agony, I never felt pain like this before—not even in my toughest trainings. It seethed through each vein in body, and felt like it was gnawing through my muscles. He was also choking me, and I desperately tried to get his hands off me for air. I don't want to die yet. I could've fought him, but he was somehow weakening me while he had his mouth on my neck, like he was sucking the life out of me. Finally, after a what seemed endless moment (which was actually only 20 seconds) he let go. He rubbed the marks of his teeth on my neck with his thumb as if embedding it, then forced his tongue inside my mouth, exploring it. I helplessly opened up because the force of his break-in was that great, and his fangs stung, but I never answered back his sliding tongue anyway. It didn't feel like he was kissing me, it felt like he was scanning into my very soul. "I always get what I want." He whispered as he ran his tongue over my lips and pulled away. I can see him mouthing off "you got potential" or something like that, but I didn't want to know why. The events are just too odd for me to know and care about things anymore.

"What did you do to me?" my voice crackled. I was limp from a while ago, and he was still holding on to my waist. It drained all my energy that I was actually starting to fall asleep. Damn, I think he's obsessing over me, what is it that I got?

"You will _never_ escape me.

I would kill you before you become somebody else's property. Understand?" He whispered briskly with his mouth sticking closely in my ear and fisting my hair, just like before.

Actually I wanted to answer no. The only thing I understood was the marks that he left stung like hell. I think this is his way of "possessing" somebody. But why me? I wonder if his girlfriend had these on her neck too.

I woke up at nine that night, starving. I haven't eaten breakfast and lunch thanks to Kazuya's interventions and harassments. But I think I was in my own room this time because I saw my cell phone on the bedside table, right where I left it. It even had a missed call from my friend. So the elevator didn't go all the way up to the 200th floor after all. But that made me feel relieved even just for a little bit. At least I can fix all my belongings and get some much needed privacy. But when I looked over to the foot of my bed my bags weren't there. I stood up suddenly and started searching for my bags. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw them inside the closet, tucked away neatly, and all my clothes and shoes hung in the right places. Even my personal dibs were rowed neatly inside the bathroom and the original room keys were hanging by the hook on the door. I wonder who did this. But it didn't matter, maybe Kazuya instructed the chambermaids to do the work. I have to call my friend tomorrow. He might be itching to get information from me. Well guess what, Ivan, my dear friend; the only information I could give you right now is that bastard Kazuya Mishima planted two nice holes on my neck and drained all my energy, threatening to kill me if I go out with someone else. Now fuck off.

I filled the tub and took a shower. I had to relax, even just for a little bit. This day was shittier than yesterday. I thought of things as I palmed the side of my neck where the two vampire holes are and cursed in my native tongue. What am I going to tell people when they see them? _"Oh, these? They're nothing, it's just that a guy with the devil as his alter ego bit me so that he can make sure I'm his all the way."_ Nice try. Now I have to think of ways to hide them.

Setting thoughts aside I went in the tub and listened to some tunes on my mp3 player. Some good old industrial music always got the adrenaline pumping, but as soon as my skin made contact with the water I got out, washed myself, dressed up, and speed dialed my way to room service dinner. My mood suddenly changed. I'm so freaking hungry I could eat a crowd of people. I actually ordered a lot—steak, burger, pie, turkey, and some ice cream. I don't look like I get a lot of nutrition because of my pale, almost corpse-like skin, but I actually eat a lot. That's my little secret. Guess I just don't grow fat because of all the physical exercise. If Kazuya wants me so bad, he had to feed me mounds everyday. But who the hell am I kidding? These marks are a joke; some sort of blackmail. But everytime I tried thinking about something else it would start to sting. Damn, looks like these holes are cursed. Ah shit. I just hope dinner would arrive already.

***

After eating dinner and brushing my teeth I went to sleep. I want tomorrow to be a whole new day, and train as much as I could. Turning off my phone to have a good night's rest, I drifted off to sleep, but the marks still hurt.

***

I woke up early the next morning. I hope it would be better than the previous ones. I can't even believe it has only been three days since I got here. It seemed like a year already because a lot of things have happened, most of them crazy. I jumped out of bed and had breakfast after taking a shower. After finishing up I changed to my work-out clothes—hoodie and sweat pants. I decided to tie my hair up in its usual way, just enough that they wouldn't get in my face. Swinging my duffel bag over my shoulder, I made sure I placed my keys inside it, and kept the spare ones inside the drawer so that I could return it later today. But as I closed the door behind me, the marks started to sting again. It served as some sort of a signal that Kazuya was nearby, and there he was, standing outside, leaning on the wall with one foot pressed against it. He was in a tank top and gi pants with his hair undone. Looks like he's going into training too.

"Slept well?" He asked just like the usual.

"I hate you." I growled.

"Oh you'll love me soon enough. Open your door."

"You show your affection to someone this way? Did you do this to Jun? She must be really sorry she met you." I said, but he got me pinned down to the wall. "Don't you dare mention her—ever. Open the fucking door, Sergei." I snickered. "Why? Scared she might come back and kick your ass if she finds out you're going out with another guy?" I mocked. I'm growing tired of all his bullshit, but it was answered by a knee to the gut. I coughed so hard at the impact I thought I was going to cough out my lungs. What's worse, the marks are growing really painful I can feel it pounding. It was the more painful than before. I clasped my neck while trying to breathe desperately, these damn marks are draining out all my energy again. Then I started slumping to the floor, and while I slid my back against the wall he dug his pocket for spare keys. "If you won't, then I will." He slid the key in the lock and opened the door, while helping me stand up to get inside my room. I guess he doesn't want to make a scandalous scene outside the hallway because other people might look on. He locked the door behind him as soon as we got in. "I should've known what your true intentions were at an earlier time," I gritted my teeth. "Better late than never." He said. "Besides…" he continued as he tossed me to bed along with my duffel bag. "I can see that it's doing its job on you." I knew he was talking about the now swollen holes. "It will hurt you enough to put you unconscious if you still don't come to terms with me."

Was that blackmail? And if he's expecting me to bow down to his feet and serve him like a bitch then he should forget it, because I would rather kill myself than do that.

"Bullshit. Do you expect me to become your slave?" He chuckled. "Oh, no! It's not that…" He said as he put his right hand on the bed for support, then caressed my face with his other free hand. Oh great, he was on top of me. Then he suddenly tightened his grip around my jaw line. "I just want you to know more about me. As soon as you do, you'll like me too." I felt angry at how forceful he can be when it comes to making a deal.

"I don't really mean to put you in this agony. I had to do this because you're being so hard to yourself that you let it get in the way of your true emotions."

He said a-matter-of-factly. "Don't worry… no one will know about us. It's our little secret."

Fine, he got me. I like him, that's why I was drawn to his picture back in the headquarters, but I can't possibly let everyone know. That would be obviously suicidal. The way he said _"don't worry…"_ gave me an assurance that he was sincere about his feelings, despite his rough actions. I never really believed in love at first sight, but I think I need to readjust a little bit. Right now, my emotions are on a hangnail. And with his little promise, I surrendered my own little war, and draped my arms over his neck as I looked at him in the eye, pulling him closer. "Do you mean it?" I asked. I thought I wasn't ready for a relationship again, but I think it's about time already. I can see that he was a bit surprised at my question because of my sudden show of affection. The pain in my neck also went away. Besides, his attack a while ago gave me the sense of possession, and possession means being faithful—at least that's what it means to me. His face softened. Poor guy, I think all he needed was someone who actually cared for him. He must've been very lonely, and his roughness is his way of checking out and making sure he won't lose you. Then he smiled. It wasn't a twisted man's smile anymore—it almost looked angelic. His right eye wasn't glowing anymore, too. It was so gentle I thought I might be dreaming. He looked even more beautiful with that curl on his lips.

He answered the question in his own way. He kissed me again, the way I dreamt a kiss would be. This guy sure knows how to love like a god, though that love was concealed by violence. And as if continuing what he had left off nights ago, he ran his tongue down to my neck, removing my shirt and pulling down my pants, then you know what happened next after that. He just broke the mask that I have been hiding my face in, and the fact that I hadn't actually done this before with another guy made it felt all the more overwhelming.

I missed training again for the second time.

***

I guess he was lonely all these years. We finally stopped after three hours, and my backside hurts like hell. It seemed like he was really reserving all these after all, and he had to let it all out on me upon fate's request, I guess. But I ended up on the bottom. Damn him.

I woke up later that day to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I forgot how annoying it is and didn't switch it to silent mode. It was Ivan.

I unwittingly reached for my phone on the bedside table. I couldn't really move freely because Kazuya's arm was dangling over my chest, and it was heavier than it looked. I shouldn't slip and let this Ivan ass know what I have been up to, so I have to watch my words. Oh the pain of talking.

"Allo…" my voice cracked. That is how you say _hello_ in Russian when you're over the phone. "Oy, what on earth is happening with you? You didn't answer my calls, didn't reply to my messages, you must be dead!" He said on the other line. Dumbass. If I was dead I shouldn't be talking to you, and if I was I would haunt you and the major and make sure you go white with fear. "Sorry, I have been… uh… sleeping. I'm really tired."

_I have been really tired after sleeping with one of my subjects_.

"So that means you haven't been really doing anything, yeah?" He asked. "Um, I… actually did. I trained yesterday!" If lies could make your mouth bleed, mine would be filling the whole room with it. "Okay. The major wants to know the status of your mission—hold on, I'll put him on the line." Shit! The major's on the other end, and I sound horrible! I cleared my throat and talked to him, still lying. He wanted to have a video conference right now, but I told him I have an appointment so he would just have to wait until this evening. I can just imagine his reaction if he sees me in bed with another man. It's really hard to talk to people when you're lying down and someone else's arm is weighting down your chest. Finally he put the phone down after I told him I'll get back to him tomorrow, what a relief.

"Who was that?" Kazuya asked with half of his face buried in the pillow. "Oh… that? The major." Oops, I think I slipped. I quickly thought of an excuse but he went ahead. "I bet it is." He replied.

"How did you know?" I asked suspiciously. "If you can recall the night your clothes were on their proper places, I was the one who did that, so I saw your uniform and your dog tags."

"You rummaged through my stuff? I didn't even tell you to do it for me." I was kind of pissed because he actually _took care _of what was supposed to be my business, and I even thought it was the chambermaids.

"Sorry. I thought you wouldn't have enough energy to do that. Nice underwear by the way." He said mockingly. But instead of getting angry, I actually laughed at his childish behavior. "You aren't angry?" He asked with a surprised look on his face. "Do I look like I'm angry?" Oh yeah, my face doesn't show emotion very well. He gave me a smirk and lied back down. "If you need information about the devil gene, you better ask my father about it, because it was that old fart who started this mess anyway." He explained as if he was hearing my mind out loud.

"Does he speak English?"

"You better hire a translator because old man doesn't speak even a tiny bit of the language." I looked at him. "Why won't you be the translator?"

"Like I would talk to him. I'm hating him to pieces and you thought I could possibly talk to him? Hell no." He replied as he squeezed my hand. He was really a mushball after all.

"Fine." I tried to sit up, but my backside told me not to even think about it. The sting from the holes on my neck transferred to my ass, good grace. "Oh sweet jebus that hurt!" I screamed.

"What's wrong? What hurts?"

"N-nothing…" I can't tell him that it's my butt. That was one hell of a vicious thrust he gave me a while ago, so I just lay down again. "I have to go training for the fight." I said, finally. "No problem. I have my own private gym. Our ancestral dojo was blown up by some agent up in the mountains. Pretty shitty, but it was all according to plan."

"According to plan?" I asked. "Don't mind that. Let's start tomorrow." He replied as he wiped a streak of hair across my forehead. "Alright, but I just have one more thing to ask you." I said.

"What is it?"

"Be much more gentle next time. And... just tie me… onto the bed, so that I won't struggle."

He laughed as he kissed me again. I sank deep into his kiss this time, running my hand over the massive scar on his chest and the other on the small of his back.

It felt like winning a match.

**EPILOGUE**

And that's how I got him. He shows his affections in a weird and violent way, but that made me like him even more. I trained with him everyday until the actual fights had begun, and I wasn't too easy with my opponents. I never got the chance to actually talk to his father or his son. I talked to Asuka with the help of a translator, but she said she wasn't even aware that she has this 'gene', so she doesn't know anything about it. One down. HQ called me back to base before the tournament even ended because they said they had new intel for me to get to my goal, and I would have to wait until the next tournament, next year. I kissed my chances at the prize money goodbye, but kissed Kazuya when he told me he loves me before I left Japan. I can see he's still not used to it because it was the first time in a long time that he had someone to do that for him. The marks on my neck are better than a ring, but he still gave me one, it was made of platinum, I can tell, and I have it tied on a necklace. I joked him that I would pawn it in case I need money, and he merely snickered. He told me he's going to pay me a visit one of these days to see what I have been up to (and if I had been seeing someone else too—he's scaring me quite frankly). He said he's going to have quite frequent visits, maybe so that I wouldn't miss out on him. It's really a great idea, but It better not be in my office.

I had to be careful in hiding the marks on my neck too, specially when he said it wouldn't be gone unless one of us dies. But I don't seem to mind, in fact I'm kind of proud of it because finally I belong to someone else. I still hope it would be forever.

I'll just tell everybody that it's a tattoo— my own little sick joke.

How about Lee? I heard he went some place after being defeated by his very own brother. Weakling. But I'm pretty sure he'll be back for revenge. Jin Kazama won the tournament, and preceded the place of his grandfather as the new boss. I guess a lot would happen over the course of the following months. I have to go back to being the Death Angel again.

Kazuya had just told me he gained control of a rival company and he needed help.

The End.

"Kayfabe" is a jargon used in professional wrestling (like WWE, for example) which means that a certain wrestler isn't acting up to his character.

E.g.: _We all know how much of a bad boy Kane is, but he'd gone kayfabe when I saw him dancing in the disco last night._


End file.
